In recent years, the liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) gradually substitutes the cathode ray tube display (CRT) as it is light and thin. Generally, the liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the common liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate 10, a counter substrate 20 disposed in parallel to the array substrate 10, and a liquid crystal layer 30 filled between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The side of the array substrate 10 close to the liquid crystal layer 30 and the side of the counter substrate 20 close to the liquid crystal layer 30 are respectively coated with alignment layers and subjected to orientation treatments, such that liquid crystal molecules 40 of the liquid crystal layer 30 orientate and form an initial pre-tilted angle. A pixel display region 1 and a wiring region 2 are disposed on the array substrate 10, and a black matrix 80 and a color filter layer 90 are disposed on the counter substrate 20. A polarizer and an analyzer (not illustrated in the figures) are respectively adhered to the outer side face of the array substrate 10 and the outer side face of the counter substrate 20, such that the light emitted from the backlight module becomes linear polarized light. Upon the liquid crystal panel being applied power, the liquid crystal molecules 40 of the liquid crystal layer 30 will deflect and the liquid crystal panel displays images.
In the above liquid crystal panel, the black matrix 80 disposed on the counter substrate 20 is used to block the light emitted from the backlight module and passing through the wiring region 2 on the array substrate 10 and a TFT driving portion, to improve display contrast, prevent color mixing and increase color purity. Generally, the deigned width of the black matrix 80 is larger than the width of the wire on the array substrate 10, but during actual production, when the array substrate 10 is cell-assembled with the counter substrate 20, there exists an alignment error, which renders bad adhering and aligning between the array substrate 10 and the counter substrate 20, and then the black matrix 80 has lateral displacement and cannot satisfactorily block the wire on the array substrate 10 or the TFT driving portion. The hollow arrows in FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the light transmission direction, upon the liquid crystal panel being supplied power, the light leaks from the edge of the black matrix 80, and then light leakage is rendered. As for the above problem, the usual design is to further widen the black matrix 80 to reduce the light leakage due to the alignment error, but the method takes the expense of sacrificing the opening rate and meanwhile lowers light transmittance to a certain extent.